7, le chiffre 7
by coeur-de-sang666
Summary: Aprés avoir vécu un été difficile hermione ce fait aidez de son professeur de potion....autour d'eux des couples improbable ce créer...tous pret a lutter contre voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione était en derniére année ainse que Harry, Ron a Poudlard pour étre a l'abri de Voldemort. Pourtant cette année elle ne revenait pas de bon coeur, elle qui avait été la plus brillante et la meilleure de Poudlard caché un lourd secret et semblait somber peu a peu dans une grande dépression. Le point positif est quelkle avait été nommé préféte-en-chef est donc avait sa propre chambre et salle de bains. La premiére journée au collége fut dur et épuisante et malheuresement sa n'empécha pas les chauchemard de revenir la hantée, jusqu'a ce qu'elle se réveille en hurlant. "Et merde!" pesta t-elle il n'est que 5 heures.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit le poignard qui était caché sous son oreillé. Elle se coupa le poignet, le sang commencer à couler le lond de ses bras. Douleur....tristesse....la tristessse se perdait dans la douleur......les larmes se mélangeaient au sang.....

A 7h30 elle décida de descendre à la grande salle pour ne pas inquiétait ses amis qui ne lui foutrait jamais la paix sinon.

-Salut Mione' dit Harry en souriant

-Bjr' dit Ron entre deux bouchées

-Bonjours les garcons

-Tu ne manges pas ce matin ? demanda Harry.

-Non c'est bon et puis les cours vont bientôt commencer.

-Mais Hermy on a potions que dans 15 minutes me dit pas que t'es pressé d'aller a son cours?!!!

-Bien sur que non! mAis j'aimerrai passé a la bibliothéque pour vérifier quelque chose avant, a tout à lheure.

Comment aurait-elle pu avaler quoi que ce soit au petit déjeuner?alors que tous ces souvenirs remonter a la surface de son esprit, lui donnant la nausée. Elle partit en courant vers les toilettes des filles vomir.

Le professeur Rogue qui passait par la, s'arréta quand il entendit des bruits de vomissement dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Il y entra en trompe, et remarqua la cabine fermé, allons bon qui c'était? et qu'est ce qui ce passer ?

Hermione aprés avoir vomi difficilement ce qu'elle avit dans l'estomac, ce qui veut dire presque rien, avait mal a la gorge et sortit brusquement de la cabine pour se .... percuter a quelqu'un.

-Oh! désolé...

-Miss Granger que faites vous la ? demanda Rogue

-Hum...j'étais au WC, ce n'est pas interdit a ce que je sache?

-Parler moi sur un auter ton, ce n'est pas parce que vous étes la préféte-en-chef et une Miss-je-sais-tout griffondore que vous pouvez vous permetter d'étre insolente.

-Oui Monsieur, désolé mais si vous mle permetté je dois aller en cours et je ne voudrai pas arrivé en retard.

-Surtout que vous avez cours avec moi et que je suis la!

Mais qu'est ce qui ce passer ? Il la sentait anxieuse, elle se tordait les mains et baisser la téte en mordillant sa lévre inférieure signe qu'elle était géné. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence elle allait le contournait et le dépassai quand il la rattrapa par le poignet.

-Miss Granger je vous sens anxieuse et cela n'est pas une xpliquation valable!

-Aie! Mais lacher moi ! Vous me faites mal ! cria t-elle, les larmes commencait à couler le long de ses joue, elle se débattait comme une lionne mais il ne voulait toujour pas la lacher. S'il vous plait...lacher moi...je vous en supplis....elle sanglotait de plus belle et abandonnant le combat elle glissa au sol. Des images envahissait ces pensée, elle revoyait ce soir la ou avait commencer de faire sa vie un cauchemard, tremblante elle se résigna a son sort.

Rogue quand a lui était complétement stupéfait devant l'attitude de son éléve pas du tout griffondoresque. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avit bon sang ?

Il sentit sous ses doight des cicatrices, remontant sa manche il découvrit ses bras mutiler, dont certaine cicatrices saigner ou était gonflé. Mais comment pouvait elle se faire ca ? Horrifié il la regarda attentivement : allongé sure le sol, en larmes, tremblant comme une feuille, maigre elle faisait pitié. Et voila maintenant il se souciait d'esse s'était le monde a l'envers !

-Granger ! Relevez vous, vous me dégouter ! "non mais qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire ca?"

Elle se redresa d'un bond honteuse et en colére que son professeurs l'ai vu comme ca.

-Trés bien puisque je vous dégouite tent aurevoir professeur, méme si vos amis mangemort ne penser pas pareil que vous ! Elle s'enfuit en courant avnt qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou le temps de la rattrapper tout en maudissant ce batard graisseux, cette espéce de chauve souris !

Le professeur Rogue était complétement ébahi de ce changement complet d'attitude, un moment elle était écroulé à ses pieds et 2secondes plus tard on aurai dit une lionne en colére. "Foutu caractére de Griffondor !" pensa t-il

Le cours de potions se passa sans encombres, Rogue était dans ses pensées réfléchissant au comportement de la griffondor et de ceux qui aurait pu provoquer ce changement soudain et donc ne perdit pas de temps à s'amuser a envoyer sarcasmes sur sarcasmes.

Quand à Hermione elle ne réussi pas pour la première fois de sa vie sa potion, trop déconcentré à réfléchir sur l'atittude de son professeur et de son propre avenir..."Enfin comme d'habitude pensa t-elle amérement.." Depuis ses vacances elle ne pouvait pas resté 5 minutes consentrée sans penser à ce qui c'était passé...

Bien sur pendant les cours elle prenait des notes et semblait écouter mais que d'une oreille distraite..Dailleurs les professeurs commencait à se faire du souci pour leur plus brillante éléve...

La semaine se déroula relativement tranquillement pour Hermione mais les éleves commencaient à avoir remarquer son atittude et à parler d'elle surtout aprés le dernier repas...


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back

Hermione c'était assise comme à son habitude à coté de Harry quand celui-ci se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, rien que ce mouvement la fit sursautait et légérement reculée.

- Mione t'es sur que ca va ? C'est dernier temps t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? demanda t-il en lui entourant ses épaules avec son bras.

- Harry éluigne toi de moi et lache moi s'il te plait, siffla t-elle en colére et apeuré de cette soudaine proximité entre leurs corps.

- Mais voyons Mione c'est moi ton meilleur ami...

- Enléve tes sale pattes de moi TOUT DE SUITE !!! cria t-elle hors d'elle

- Désolé Mione, c'est bon, mais qu'est-ce qu...

- TAGUEULE FOUS MOI LA PAIX ta compris !!!! et elle sortie en courant de la salle,en pleurant, tous les yeux rivés sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle c'était peut ètre un epu emporté mais elle ne pouvit vraiment pas supporter le contact de sa main contre sa peau ca lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir...

Dans la grande salle tout le monde était ébahi par son éclat de voix, en particulié ses amis et méme parmi les serpentard ca jasait ! Les proffesseurs non plus ne reconnaissait pas non plus Hermione Granger dans ce comportement. Macgonagal qui était à coté du directeur engagea la conversation avec celui-ci :

- Albus savait vous ce qui se passe ?

- Malheuresement je pense que oui...

- Elle veut juste se faire remarquer coupa Rogue

- Severus, ordonna silencieusement le directeur.

- Pfffff vous étes aveugle !!! Avais vous remarqué qu'elle se scarifiait au moins ? Non, c'est bien ce que je pensais demanda t-il narquois à leur ignorance.

- Non elle ne ferait jamais ca, c'est une jeune fille intelligente protesta Minerva la voix légérement trmblante.

- Et pourtant c'est la stricte vériété !!

- Albus je vous en pris, il faut l'aidée on ne peus pas la regarder somber comme ca, faites quelque chose ordonna t-elle.

- Je ne peut rien faire tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidée...

- Bon moi c'est pas que je m'ennuie de parler du cas de Miss-je-sais-tout mais j'ai autre chose à faire, aurevoir.

Fin flash back


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, paniquée essayant de chassé ses souvenirs de sa téte de tout oublié, de s'endormir...de ....elle ne savait plus quoi...La douleur ravagé son cerveau...elle l'hypnotisait....elle voyait le sang..qui coulait....coulait..et ce rayon vert....qui entrainnait des corp dans son rayon...dans sa chute...elle appelait...à l'aide...elle criait...

Elle tomba alors tout à coup nez à nez avec Malefoy et sa bande, ce qui lui fit oublier ses pensées momentanné. Voulant le dépasser , elle le contourna mais il la retint pas le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veus Malefoy ? dit-elle agressivement

-Oh du calme sang-de-bourbe t'es pas en position pour m'aggresser.

- La sang-de-bourbe elle t'enmerde la fouine et te dit de la lacher.

- Endoloris ! Tu vas me le payer on n'ilsulte pas un Mlefoy pour rien !

Ellle avait l'impression d'étre transpercé pas des milliers de couteaux...elle se tordait au sol de douleur.. Quand il arréta le sortilége qui la mintenait au sol, il la releva brusquement pour la plaquer durement contre le mur.

- Lache moi ! Dégage tu n'as pas le droit ! cria t-elle

- Silencio ! Je veux plus t'entendre sang-de-bourbe t'as compris dit-il en lui serrant le cou de plus en plus, l'empéchant de respirer.

Il lui arracha violament ses vétement, découvrant son corp qui était encore meurtri de cette été, il lui écarta les cuisses malgré ses protestations et sans la préparer , l'a pénétra soudainement...Sans s laisser distraire par ses cris vu qu'il avait enlevé le sortilége silencio voulant entendre crié sa victime, entendre sa souffrance dans sa voix...

- Mais t'es plus vierge ! Oh ! C'est vrai j'avais oublé que c'est mon père qui t'a enlevé ce statut ! dit-il en éclatant de rire et en jouissant dans son corps. Il laissa la place à ses 2 gardes du corps qui se firent un plaisir de s'amuser avec elle. Aprés avoir fini leur travaille, ils voulurent refaire un round, quand ils entendirent des pas dan le bout du couloir.

- Et merde ! T'as de la chance sang-de-bourbe qu'il y est quelqu'uns qui arrive sinon on ce serait encor amuser avec toi un petit moment, dommage ! dit Malefoy en donnan un coup d poing à son corp meurtri et en courant de l'autre coté, s'enfuyant comme le lache qu'il est.

Rogue était en train de ruminer dans les couloirs quand il entendit un éclat de rire et de faible cris au bout du couloir, il se précipita au bout, entendant les pas de courses précipitaient..et y trouva....Ce qu'il vat le statifia sur place, Hermione était complétement nu étendu sur le sol, meurtri.."Merde Hermione" qu'est ce qu'il a pu ce passer ?

- Miss Granger ? Je vais vous amenez chez Pompom ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Non, non s'il vous plait...je ne veux pâs qu'elle sache...

- Non ? elle aquisitia faiblement, mais il vous faut des soins. Bon si vous voulez je vais vous soignez dans mon appartement Mobilus cORPUS.

Arrivé devant un tableau il prononca : prince de sang mélé et entra dans un chaleureux salon.

Il l'allongea sur un canapé et lui fit apparaitre des vétement aprés l'avoir soigné. Dés que ce fut fini elle perdit connaissance. Rogue s'assit sur le canapé et commenca à réfléchir et à la vailler. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Et pourquoi était il gentil avec elle ? Etait -il amoureux ? Qui lui avait fait ca ?

Vers 4 heures elle commencat à s'agiter : non..papa....maman.....non...s'il vous plait....je vous en supplis....ne me touchait pas...au secours.....non....ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.......

Elle se réveilla en sueur touute tremblante et commenca à chercher son couteau pour se soulager, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre alors elle en matérialisa un. Les événement lui revienrent un mémoire et elle se recroquevilla sur elle méme en sanglotant...Le poignard en main elle se coupa, le sang se mélangeant au larmes et tachant les habits qu'elle portait...

Rogue ébahi pas cette scéne décida d'intervenir :

- Miss Granger stop, STOP !

- Pro..professeur, vous étiez là ? dit-elle en essayant de cacher le couteau. Mais je ne cus avez pas vu ? Ou suis-je ? Et pourquoi étes vous là ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Et....

- Chut Miss Granger. Calmez vous, je vous est veiller toute cette nuit aprés vous avoir soigné et ramené dans mes appartement. Ensuite je suis là depuis assez de temps pour comprendre ce que vous faites et ce qui c'est en partie passé. Et vous étes là depuis hier puisque vous vouliez pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Dans vos...vos...appartement ?? diemanda t-elle en s'éloignat précipitament de lui ayant retenu que cette information.

- Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ferait pas de mal, ayant remartqué son mouvement de recul, est-ce que tout vas bien ?

- Oui...oui mais il faut que je sortes...euhh..il faut que j'aille en cours...

- On est samedi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ca.

- Ah d'accord.

- Donnez moi votre bras gauche dit il en tendant la main

- Non....non ne vous approchez pas..

- Miss Granger votre bras ! dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Celle-ci lui tendit un peu réticente et il put le soignait et le bandait proprement. Il resta à coté d'elle sans bruit pour qu'elle s'abitue à sa présence. Au bout d'une heure ses muscles se décontractérent enfin . C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte :

- Entrez dit-il simplement sachant que ca pouvait étre que le directeur qui osait venir le déranger.

- Ah Severus, j'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est trés important, il faut que vous nous aidez à retrouver Miss Granger ses camarades nous on prévenus qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis hier dit-il suivit de Macgonagal quand il remarqui enfin la présence de sa disparue qui c'était levé du sanapé et qui était en train de reculer précipitamment contre le mur le plus loin d'eux.

- Miss Granger vous étes là, on ce faisait du souci pour vous, tout le monde était inquiet de votre dispariton s'exclama Albus en jetant un regard vers son maitre des potions qui restait impassible face à cette accusation à peine voilée.

- Miss Granger dit doucement sa directrice choqué de la voir dans cet état, que ce passe t-il ?

Albus et elle commencérent à s'approcher d'elle sous l'oeil vigilant de Snape, quand ses tremblement se firent plus fort et ne passérent plus inapercu au yeux des uatres personnes dans la piéce. " Concentre toi ma vieille s'apostropha t-elle tu dois pas leur montrer ta faiblesse " Mais peine perdu elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle se recoquevilla alors contre le mur. Les professeur devant cette attitude de peur évidente s'arrétérent un moment se concertant un moment avant de s'arréter pour ne pas la troubler plus.

- Miss Granger revenait dans votre chambre et discutons de ce qui ce passe dit alors Minerva.

- Non s'il vous plait ne me forcez pas à le voir...à les voirs......s'il vous plait....je veux pas... Elle répétait ces mots comme une litanie.

Complétement chpoqué maintenant les 2 professeurs voulurent s'approcher quand ils furent repousser par une barriére invisible à 1m d'elle.

- Severus qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Albus

- Je ne sais pas répondit le concernait qui était toujours resté en arriére préférantobserver les événements.

Les bourrasques commencérent à s'élever autour d'eux, faisant voler parchemins et objet que contenait la pièce.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que vous reculiez avant qu'elle s'agage tous mon salon, je vais m'en occuper si vous voulez.

- Je pense que c'est le mieux en effet dit Albus entrainnant Minerva à sa suite trop choquée pour bougeait d'elle méme.

- Hermione voulait vous mangée ? demanda t-il enfin quand elle sa fut calmer, l'énergie magique qu'elle avait dépensé devait avoir puisé ses forces.

Le seul signe qui lui montra qu'elle entendit fut son non muet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il yt a Hermione ? Raconte moi tu ne peut pas t'enfermer dans le silence, parlez te soulagera. " Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'étre aussi gentil avec elle ? Et de l'appeler par son prénom ?"

- Je veux mourir dit-elle

- Mais....connaissant le sérieux de son éléve il savait que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

- Pouvez vous faire de la légimencie

- Vous connaissez la réponse Hermione

- Mais ce n'atait pas une question.

- Oui

- Alors faites j'abaisses mes barriéres.

"Ces barriéres ? Mais elle ne connaissait rien à l'occlumencie ? Si ? Comment aurai t-elle pu apprendre ?" Il reporta toutes ces questions et plongea dans l'esprit de son éléve.


End file.
